


We will get her back

by VanLight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Fitz and Skye after they found our what happened with Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will get her back

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Eyes full off regret, hands balled in fist clenching at his side.

It's okay. She wanted to say, instead she stares at the feed, watching over and over again how _she_ gets swallowed. "It's not you fault."

He casted his eyes down, guilty. He had opened _that_ door by accident, so it was his fault. But with everything going on, she couldn't blame him. They just have won the _war_ , she lost both her parents, May was leaving, Bobbi injured, it didn't feel like winning at all.

Coulsen was right. The ripple on the water will always get bigger. And now she was gone to. "I will get _her_ back, I promise I will!" Such determination came from the engineer.

Deep inside he was breaking down (again.) when _she_ left for the first time and now ... It was to much. Skye was angry, knowing it wasn't Jemma's fault but still blaming her for not being carefull enough and hurting him again.

"We where supposed to go on a date, to a restaurant, to eat!" She can't helped it and she laughs. "I knew your first date would include food." The tension in the air seemed to dissapair. "Where would you have taken her?

"I was thinking bout the little restaurant on the corner, you know with the flowers and ..."

" You mean tht one where they only serves tea and cakes, that not restaurant Fitz"

"well I'm sure Jemma would liked it, she is home sick alot and I heard her talking bout it so.." He scratched his head, not sure anymore if it was a good idea. The silence is akward till Skye breaks it.

"I hope they have alot of food then, because the way you eat will leave them with nothing left." He glares at her with a playfull smile. "At least I have money enough to pay for it all"

"Jeez, That was one time I forgot my wallet, will you stop nagging about it."

"the moment you do the dishes with me instead of abandon me like then."

"Okay, okay I promise next time I won't leave you to do it alone. So let go to that restaurant, we need to test it before you take her to it."

"What about.."

"we can't help right now, we are to stressed. Let Mack handle it for a bit, she would't want us starving, would she?"

"No she wouldn't" he smiles. "You pay" he says before running away.

"Fitz wait, not that fast , where is my wallet? Damn it, Fitz!"


End file.
